Flaming Petals
by Mike Cross
Summary: The weather was rainy and lonely in that afternoon. Far from their friends, it seemed like an ideal time to spend some sisterly time. Faced with curiosity about how love and passion work, Ruby wants to hear more of the stories Yang had to tell. But they could scarcely have foreseen that such tales would arouse an intense desire.


The sound of the raindrops splashing on the ground fills the air on that afternoon. The students who weren't on missions or extracurricular activities wouldn't dare to leave their dorms, preferring to devote their time to other activities, either with their teammates or with themselves. And in the Team RWBY's dorm, Yang was alone in her pajamas, killing her time with her scroll while observing countless posts she had on her social networks.

It was a tedious day for young Xiao Long. Her friends Blake and Weiss had gone out together on a brief patrol mission in Emerald Forest at Professor Goodwitch's request, and because of that, they wouldn't be seen there until at least the late afternoon. Ruby hadn't returned yet from her extracurricular activities, and Yang had learned that it would take some time to return to her room. Surely that was a tedious afternoon for the young blonde, in whom she was quite accustomed to the excitement and joy of her friends, but her scroll was all she had at the moment.

But then she could hear the sound of the doorknob turn slightly, followed by the opening of the door of that room. It was just her sister Ruby who was returning to her comfortable dormitory. As she entered the room, she soon noticed the presence of her older sister, lying on her bed in the bunk she shared with Blake, bringing a smile and her typical greetings.

"Hi, sis! It's good to see you back." The blonde responded in her usual cheerful tone.

The young Rose was looking around as she shook off her boots, noticing the empty place, which brought her some dismay. Even knowing what it was, she did not tell herself to question Yang one more time.

"Yup... Weiss and Blake are really going to be away all day, aren't they?"

"Yes... The duty always calls. It's inevitable."

"Too bad, because this place is going to be very tedious for the next few hours." The cheerful little girl recognized the situation as she took off her cloak and folded it, hanging it in a rack next to her closet. "Aah, I'm not going out with that weather. Not after I had taken all that homework I had to do with Professor Oobleck. I'm going to put on my pajamas!"

"Heh, that's the best. Make yourself comfortable Ruby!"

Yang then watches her sister pick up her pajamas in which she was tucked away in her closet and go quietly into the bathroom in order to dress her up and get more comfortable. It wasn't long before she returned, already wearing her usual wolf printed black top and light trousers ornamented with rose prints. All of this brought good memories to young Xiao Long, from the rainy afternoons the both of them passed alone at their home in Patch, while their father Taiyang would go out to teach at the local academy.

The older sister felt welcomed to witness that. It even seemed like the old and good routine kept repeating itself, with Ruby looking for something to watch on television, while Yang always looked for something to entertain herself, be it on her scroll, or read some magazine. A sweet reminder of the simpler times, without many responsibilities, only the dreams of becoming renowned huntresses in which they both longed.

At that moment, the young Rose began to watch something she had found on television. A typical teenage movie with all the famous clichés in which one would expect such a work. A protagonist who studied at a college, a boy in whom she fell in love, the typical jealous bimbo who does everything to keep both of them apart, romantic and sugary scenes, full of kisses and make outs... Ruby looked at it with certain strangeness. Being a person who always had difficulty understanding social relationships in which people engage, all those caresses shown in the film seemed a mystery to her.

And such scenes were far from mere fiction. In a place like the Beacon Academy, what was often seen is passionate couples exchanging caresses around, the directorship of the institution in no way forbade its students to engage in more intimate relationships, only asking for prudence, in order to avoid embarrassing situations. Even so, it wasn't uncommon to see passionate couples exchanging warm caresses and kisses hidden among the trees that surrounded the institution.

Ruby watched it with a look of doubt and wonder. The romantic scenes were indeed pretty, but for her, the hot touches and kisses always sounded like a mystery to her. What was so attractive about those gestures? Seeing that she was with Yang, the silver-eyed girl decides to question the blondie. After all, a conversation between sisters was always appreciated, and both of them no longer had this atmosphere for a long time.

"Hey, Yang..."

"Yes, sis?"

"Tell me, why is everyone so fascinated with all that making out and dating business? Is all of that kissing and hugging so good?"

Yang cast an impressed look at Ruby, but somehow, she wasn't too surprised by it. Ruby might even feel somewhat averse to social interactions outside the scope of close friendships, but she always insisted on trying to understand a little of this side that was so strange to her. Besides, she was finally getting mature enough to arouse this kind of curiosity, without surrendering to the old myths of adolescence. There was none to hide that kind of affair from her big sister.

"Oooh, so you mean my little sister is curious how the seduction game works, right?" Yang asks in a mocking tone.

"Aaaah, Yang! Don't mock me like that!" Ruby gets pissed off with that tone. "It's an honest question, so take me seriously, girl!"

"Ahahaha! I'm kidding Ruby! You know that you can ask me anything. After all, you're witnessing a pro!"

Ruby knew that Yang had the full right to brag. After all, Yang was a young woman who knew how to enjoy the amusements and pleasures of being a beautiful woman. It wasn't uncommon for her to tell her sister about the men and women who fell in her grace, giving her uncountable well-attended nights. The little Rose was quite sure that she was in front of a specialist, and that she could learn a lot from her sister.

"So you're going to teach me the details?" Ruby asked in a cheerful voice.

"Why not? It would be unfair of me to refuse to explain these curiosities which are perfectly normal to have during the life of a young girl like you. Let's have a good chat together."

The young Xiao Long then came down from her bunk bed and went to keep Ruby company, sitting next to her on the couch. It wasn't long before Yang told her sister several of her incredible stories about her adventures with the most diverse boys and girls she had the opportunity to meet during her lifetime. Many were sweet and courteous, others were rude and abusive. From fun encounters and shy caresses to frenetic nights and libidinous touches. Yang didn't hesitate to take several examples from her experience, telling Ruby what to do and what not to do.

Ruby found herself in a whirl of reactions. Sweetness, revulsion, shame, surprise, euphoria... The stories Yang told was a full plate to feed the already fertile imagination of the young Rose. For her, Yang had lived a life of intense adventures, witnessing all the inconveniences and rewards she was entitled to. However, one thing, in particular, had caught the younger sister's attention. Regardless of the personality or character of her partners, all the actions that Yang engaged intended to begin with a simple but striking act: a long kiss. Apart from the occasions that resulted in bad nights, every time the blonde described her kisses, she was always in a very pleasurable and passionate way, heightening her curiosity even more. And with that in mind, Ruby could not help but touch the subject.

"Wow, Yang... You talk about your kisses in an exciting manner! It seems like you usually enjoy these moments."

"But of course, sis! A kiss is like the way two people have to seal a contract."

"A contract?" Ruby frowns.

"That's right. After all, they're both there to enjoy a good intimate time together. Knowing to kiss well and with affection and passion, it becomes more evident that we will spend great hours with each other."

"A sign that will have a good time together, huh?..."

A strange feeling takes care of Ruby. Those stories all aroused an unusual curiosity. Besides, the way in which Yang counted all of them fascinated her to the point of generating a curious affection with her sister. For Ruby, she was an incredible person in whom she knew full well how to enjoy life, to the point that she wanted to participate in it as well. As if she needed to learn more about it... And the only capable tutor would be Yang herself...

"You know Yang... I was thinking about that and… I wanted you to teach me more about it..."

"But of course, Ruby! What else do you want to know?" Yang questioned happily, not realizing what the conversation was about.

"Well, Yang... I-I... Would it be too much to ask if you would show me how you kiss?... T-This with me?"

"Oh, Ruby! I think I can show you something about- YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU?" The shock came crashing down the moment Yang realized what her sister wanted.

"Yes, I want."

"B-But Ruby, we're sisters! We cannot..."

"Well... I don't think that's a problem, Yang. It's just going to be something without compromise. Innocent, you know..."

Yang felt extremely divided over that request from Ruby. Certainly, what she had requested extrapolated every boundary she had ever crossed in her life, and this from a person who had always been considered bold. The idea that this was a forbidden act was very clear in her mind. However, the moment Ruby had asked for that kiss, a sense of curiosity and intense yearning took hold of her being. Ruby was her sister above all else, but there was something else that compelled her to do something more. Yang felt a little uneasy, but deep inside her, a spark of desire was about to ignite.

"Ruby... Are you sure? You know this is kind of wrong... But I'm not going to lie... If it's just something to show you what you're so curious about, I wouldn't mind... Kissing you."

Ruby was surprised to see her sister so uneasy like that. She felt that Yang was restraining herself enough not to do something wrong, but at the same time, she could see that the blonde wanted to risk something more. The young Rose trusted Yang more than anyone else, so she believed she would be in good hands with her sister.

"Well, I trust you, Yang... I think you're the only person on whom you can honestly show me this..."

"Heh... Somehow, I feel very flattered with that sis... Alright. I'll teach you some of my tricks. I just ask you to be comfortable and... If you want to stop, just tell me."

"All right, Yang."

At that moment, Yang was about to play with the fingers of Ruby's hands, looking at them timidly. And so, she can guide Ruby to herself, with both of them lying on the couch, and the blondie placed herself on top of Ruby so that she could feel comfortable with her weight and body shape. The sisters could admire their eyes for a brief moment, feeling the heat of each other's breath on their faces. And compelled by that mood, Ruby's gaze closes as her mouth opens slightly, inviting Yang to begin her "lecture".

The young Xiao Long curls up next to her sister as she seals her lips along with hers in a lovely, pleasurable kiss. A slight moan could be heard from little Rose, with the surprise of having her mouth graced by the taste of her older sister's lips. The fingers of her hands were gracefully entwined, steadying between them. Their tongues gently curled into a gentle gesture. That long kiss was simple, but humble, welcoming Ruby just the way she expected it. The younger woman was certainly enjoying this, being treated kindly by her older sister.

Meanwhile, Yang was about to enjoy the moment. Surely, she was engaging in something in which she was seen as sinful by everyone, but regardless, she was about to love that. She could never imagine that her little sister could provide him with so much comfort. The sweet taste of her mouth, her gentle embrace, her warm breath. Everything seemed so good... Too good to be honest. At that moment, that spark was about to intensify in a way she wasn't expecting to witness. Yang was a person who always craved intense emotions, and she had been deprived of it for a long time, thanks to all her responsibilities that she had handled to herself as a huntress.

Yang couldn't contain her kisses, and from shy and tender kisses, the blonde was about to intensify that into something more passionate. Ruby felt the pressure increase, but she was willing to keep up with the pace as she, too, was enjoying her sister's kisses. However, Yang's mind was about to deal with a conflict in her mind. She wanted more, even more. But she couldn't. Ruby was her sister and they were just kissing just for the younger girl's curiosity. Yang couldn't surrender to her libido. To herself, Ruby couldn't be corrupted like that. After all, what kind of sister would she be? Possessing a young woman like that wasn't right... But her body did not seem to care.

It was then that Ruby began to realize that Yang was in the midst of an internal struggle. She could feel her older sister shudder as if she were facing great fear. The warmth of the blonde's body increased, and short moans of discomfort finally escaped her kisses. The little Rose opens one of her eyes for a moment, and she can see that Yang has an anguished expression on her face, as if he were feeling a severe fever. But it was when she noticed that her sister's hand was between her legs, containing what seemed to be the movement of her hips that Ruby finally realized what kind of anguish she was suffering.

The young Rose feels divided. Would it be okay to let Yang give herself that way to her desire and allow her to be satisfied? But the expression of suffering and almost of pain that was stamped on the blonde's face was too much for Ruby to bear. That's when she had an idea... An idea that wasn't pure, but that had to be done. The young Rose unlocks herself from Yang's lips, before giving a tender kiss to her lips and then she brings her hands to the pants of her pajamas, catching the older sister's attention in shock.

"Ruby!... Ruby, no... You don't need..."

"Sshh... It's okay, Yang. I understand..." Ruby rests the tip of her index finger on Yang's lips, silencing her as she undresses her trousers, exposing her black panties to her sister. "I don't want to see you suffer like this... Just do what you have to do."

As she said those words, Ruby undressed Yang from her shorts, pressing her exposed tight between Yang's legs, straight against the fabric of the white panties of the blondie. Ruby blushes at the warm, slightly moist touch that came from the young Xiao Long, evidencing her arousal. The older sister looked surprised at the face of her younger sister, in which she smiled as an incentive. She had no words to answer the young woman, and all Yang could do was sink her face into Ruby's shoulder. A sigh comes from the older woman's lips and her hips gently move, slowly gaining pace.

Ruby cuddled Yang's long golden hair as she felt the sister's crotch rubbing on her leg. The young woman is surprised to see the blush and the expression of libido that was on the face of the older sister. That trance was about to arouse a strange desire in Ruby. A desire that was intense and addictive. That was the spark of desire that was about to grow in Ruby, in which she was fed even more by the time she could feel her skin being moistened as the fabric of Yang's panties moved a little into her groin, allowing her intimacy touch the skin of her leg directly.

It wasn't long before a surge of pleasure took hold of the older sister, and the long-desired orgasm came with intensity, accompanied by a delicious groan. Yang succumbs to the tremor and lets himself lie down on Ruby's body, in which she watches her breathless sister with a certain fascination.

"Wow... You definitely were going through a hard time, Yang." Ruby can still enjoy the moment to make a joke.

"I... Well... Ruby, forgive me..." Yang replied in a heavy voice.

"Forgive you? For what Yang?" The little Rose questioned visibly confused.

"I shouldn't have done that to you. It's wrong! I don't know what I was thinking... As much as I have told all those stories to you, the truth is that for months now I haven't had contact of this kind with anyone... All these duties aren't me giving me some free time and this is driving me crazy! And then I couldn't control myself and... Ah, Ruby, you must see me as a freak now..."

Yang was heavy-lidded, afraid of what she had done and not knowing what it would be like to be with Ruby from now on. But at that moment, she was surprised to see Ruby undressing from her top, revealing her delicate breasts to her sister.

"Yang... I understand the fear you are feeling... And I also know that what we are doing is wrong. But... That doesn't seem to matter to me. I don't want you agonizing like that ever again! And besides... I wouldn't be honest with you if I told you I didn't like it."

"R-Ruby! You're saying..."

"I want you to continue..." Ruby said those words as she lifted the yellow top of Yang, revealing the older woman's voluptuous breasts. "We got this far, didn't we? Let's stop worrying about it for now... And let's just enjoy it, okay?"

Yang looked at Ruby a little incredulously. Moments ago, she was all curious to know the tricks of a flirtation and now the young Rose was there, undressing her as if she was shot by her own weapon that she used so much. Two young women, completely naked on a sofa. This was too much for Yang to be able to rationalize with a moral basis.

"... It's all right, Ruby. I think we can move on. I never expected my little sister to speak so boldly to anyone." Yang smiles.

"Well... I guess it was inevitable, having a mischievous sister like you Yang." At that moment, Ruby climbed over Yang's body, bringing her face to her intimacy as she exposed herself to it. "Now ... Can we continue? I believe I want a little more of your famous touches, Yang."

"If that is what you wish... Okay! Just relax Ruby..."

The two sisters then engage in an exchange of pleasures, spending time tasting each other's sex, pulling out loud moans that took over the bedroom. Doubtless, that was sinful, but they both didn't care. The minutes passed, and both enter between kisses, touches, and fingerings. They both felt the pleasure increase at each stroke and without realizing it, both were about to rub their intimacies, laying around on the sofa.

The climax came rampant, as evidenced by the increased volume of groans and names calling each other. They both shudder at the coming orgasm, causing their bodies to falter. Exhausted, Ruby snuggles into Yang, using her breasts as a convenient pillow for her head. The younger one cannot help but admire the older one, who was still trying to compose herself.

"Yang... Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm fine, Ruby... Thank you."

The young Xiao Long kisses Ruby on her forehead in the form of thanks, but soon she is surprised with a kiss on her lips in return. Ruby snuggles back into Yang as she tries to make a request to her.

"You know Yang... I know this is wrong, but... You don't have to go around looking for someone to satiate your urges... If you want, you can have me, Yang."

"Are you serious Ruby?" Yang says in surprise.

"Yes, it's absurd, I know... We would have to keep secret and such... But for some reason I... I feel obliged to at least try Yang."

The blonde watched her sister fascinated by her words. She could really feel the sincerity in her voice. The same voice that was calming her, pulling her away from all the fears she'd been feeling so far. That sisterly affection was becoming something else, and even if it was forbidden, for Yang, it would be much more forbidden for her if she ignored that show of affection. She hugs her sister tightly, caressing her hair as she gives to her sister an answer.

"It's all right, Ruby... It's going to be very difficult to tread this way, but... I think we can try..."


End file.
